poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Backson Song
The Backson Song 'is a song in ''Winnie the Pooh (2011). Lyrics Regular Version '''Owl: It's a Giant creature with a tail Here, I'll draw Piglet in for scale Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Its hide is like a shaggy rug Its face a surly ugly mug With two sharp horns atop its head In between a mop of hair that's red All: Oh! And in its nose a ring of gold It smells of monkey's feet and mold Its toes are black Its fur is blue I swear that all I tell you is not made up The Backson! All: The Backson! Owl: The Backson! All: The Backson Oh no! Pooh: '''But Owl what does the Backson do? '''All: Yes Owl what does the Backson do? Owl: Hmm, what does the Backson do? I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking and now I will tell you They sneak into your library and scribble in all your books All: The Backson, The Backson! We don't like the Backson! Owl: When decorating your Christmas tree, they tangle up all the hooks! All: The Backson! The Backson! We're afraid of the Backson. Owl: They spoil the milk, they stop all the clocks, they use their horns to put hole in your socks All: The Backson's the one who's been putting holes in our socks! Roo: Tell us more about what Backsons do Tigger: Yes more about what Backsons do Owl: More about what Backsons do? Why don't we hear some thoughts from you? Tigger: Maybe they make ya sleep too late Owl: Yes, yes that's good, that's great Eeyore: I bet they're the reason my tail is gone Owl: You're on a roll go on, go on! Rabbit: They muddy up your tidy house Piglet: They make you feel as small as a mouse Roo: They break your crayons Rabbit: They spill your tea! Kanga: They wake up babies at 1:00 and 3:00 Eeyore: They made me catch the cold I caught Winnie the Pooh: They made me lose my train of thought Tigger: They swipe your stripes Piglet: They clog your pipes Rabbit: They dig up your garden Eeyore: They won't beg your pardon Winnie the Pooh: They eat your snacks Piglet: They won't relax! Rabbit: They chip your tooth Kanga: They steal your youth! Owl: And now you know the horrible truth All: '''The Backson, The Backson, The Backson, The Backson. Oh Noooooo! '''Rabbit: Oh yes All: '''Huh? '''Rabbit: I know exactly what to do We'll find things Backsons are partial to Winnie the Pooh: Like books Kanga: And dishes Piglet: And socks Roo: And toys Rabbit: Yes everything that a Backson destroys Then we'll dig an enormous pit and make the items lead to it He'll fall in and we'll get our friend Owl: And this horrible nightmare will come to an end The Backson! All: '''The Backson! '''Owl: The Backson! All: '''The Backson! '''Owl: Go home and search your closets, bring everything that you can All: The Backson! The Backson! We're gonna catch the Backson! Owl: We'll save Christopher Robin by following Rabbit's plan All: The Backson! The Backson! We'll save Christopher Robin! We must be brave and have no fear Owl: So to the death, we'll persevere All: We'll search by the sun and the light and the moon, and if everything goes well, We'll be back soon! Owl: Back soon? All: Back soon! Owl: Sounds like Backson All: Back soon! Owl: Oh well, good luck everyone! Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Winnie the Pooh songs